A Twist In Time
by a.c.ryder
Summary: In the 3B finale, Emma goes back to the Enchanted Forest in Zelena's time portal (without Hook). Emma calls Rumpel to help her. Eventually there will be smut amidst magic lessons and the ball. Story in Present!Storybrooke and past!EF. Emma will be slightly darker in this story, an anti-hero (like how she started out on the show) Done by request, hope you enjoy it Dearie!


A/N: OUAT and characters herein are not mine, although at times I wish they were. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The ticking of the antique grandfather clock seemed amplified in the overwhelming silence of his shop. Belle stood before him with an expectant glare and a gentle smile, her hands resting loosely in his. The question, <em>'Will you marry me?'<em> was trapped on the tip of his tongue. If anyone had told him that one day he would be proposing marriage to another woman, Rumpelstiltskin would have laughed in their face. But he couldn't get the words out, not after he had lied to her again – while he was _still_ lying to her.

Belle believed that she held the dagger that controlled him, but even as he told her he trusted her with his whole heart, he was imagining all the scenarios in which he would need his power – desperate life or death situations that rested in Belle's naïve hands. She would render him powerless in favor of believing him to be better than he truly was, of that he had no doubt. After Zelena, he would never risk losing his free will again.

Keeping the real dagger was the only decision that seemed right, because honestly, proposing to the woman before him made his stomach writhe and knot. It was something he couldn't name, something in the back of his mind – every fiber of his being screamed that this was all wrong. The bell rang over his door and Belle's smile faltered as none other than Emma walked in, blessedly interrupting the awkward silence. He could have hugged her for her perfect timing, quickly releasing Belle's hands.

"Miss Swan…" he greeted in a heavy sigh of relief. A genuine smile spread on Emma's lips as she closed the door – and not the usual forced half-smirk that he was so accustomed to – such a smile was a rare sight to see when she was in his presence.

He hadn't seen Emma since Zelena's defeat in the barn two weeks ago. Then, when Hook showed up at the station and told them all that Emma had fallen through the time portal, he feared every moment that she would change the course of the future. But everything was much the same, and she had returned unharmed and apparently, eager to see _him_.

"What brings you by on this lovely afternoon?"

"There are a few things you and I need to discuss…privately." Emma said, looking to Belle with a glare that clearly stated, '_please leave_'.

"About what…?" Belle asked before he could utter a word, coming to stand protectively at his side.

"It's a police matter..." came her snide reply. Subtlety never was the Savior's strong suit.

"Anything you say to him you can say in front of me." Belle stated defiantly, linking their arms together.

The tension could've been cut with a knife as the two women glared daggers at each other. Belle and Emma may not be best friends, but he's never seen them quite so… disdainful with each other. If Gold didn't know better he might've thought Emma looked a little jealous, or rather, possessive. But that was ridiculous; Emma bore no real love for him and she was probably only here to accuse him of yet another crime. Something he didn't want Belle hearing. But as Emma's gaze drifted back to him, leveling him with an equally stern and pleading glare, he untangled their arms. It was rare enough that Emma came to see him, even rarer still that she wanted a private audience.

"It's alright, Belle. I'll meet you at Granny's as soon as I'm done here." He kissed the back of her hand, wearing a mask of faux regret that they would be separated for a short while.

"But…"

"I'll meet you when I'm done." He said a bit more sharply than he'd intended, but it had the desired effect. Belle sighed in aggravation, glaring murderously at Emma as she stormed toward the door. Emma's knowing gaze never left him as the bell sounded once more.

"Welcome home, Miss Swan…" he said, shifting anxiously under the weight of her stare.

"Thanks." A wave of panic rushed through him as Emma locked the door, switching the sign to '_closed_'. She turned back to face him, approaching him slowly. Were her demeanor not so calm or her posture so relaxed he might think he was in danger. But that small smile was still on her lips, and he found himself relaxing in her presence.

"So, how was your trip through time and space?" he asked. She huffed, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she leaned against the glass counter. Were it anyone else, he would've ordered them to move.

"It was interesting…" she replied dryly.

"No doubt being transported between worlds is becoming tiresome…" She chuckled softly beneath her breath.

"Yea, between my first trip to the Enchanted Forest, Neverland, and Zelena's portal, yea, you could say I've had my fill of inter-dimensional travel." As she walked towards him once more, her smile began to fade. "Can we speak in your office?" Gold cleared his throat at the somber edge in her voice, his hands coiling instinctively, suddenly remembering he no longer had his cane. With a deep breath he steeled his nerves and smiled.

"Of course," he agreed, holding the curtain open for her. "After you…" A triumphant smirk pulled at her lips as she stepped passed him, a hefty and noticeable change in the air around her. She stood taller, held her head higher, not appearing at all nervous or uncertain. He had often told Emma that she was more powerful than she knew, and something tells him that she's recently tapped into it. It was as intriguing as it was unnerving.

"First things first…" she began, turning to face him, leaning back against his desk, "With all the chaos recently, and with you being controlled by Zelena, I never really had the chance to express my condolences for the loss of your son. I wish…I wish I could've saved him." He swallowed hard the sudden rise of his emotions – the pain they shared that day was still far too close. He wasn't able to attend the funeral and even now, he still hadn't visited his son's grave.

"That's very kind of you… thank you, Emma. But my son's death was not your fault." "Bae knew better than anyone that magic comes with a price. Though he may have been manipulated by Zelena, he made his choice and there was nothing you or anyone else could do to change his fate." The words were acid on his tongue, forcing him to accept the reality that his only son was truly lost to him.

She forced a tight, albeit sympathetic smile, shifting anxiously on her feet and looking anywhere but at him as she said, "Gold, I, um…I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk to someone about Neal, or about what Zelena did to you – if you can't or won't talk to Belle – you can come to me. I saw the cage she kept you in and I just…I want to help in any way I can." Though she was staring at her feet as she spoke, it was perhaps the most sincere statement he's ever heard escape her lips.

_Was he dreaming? Had _he _fallen into some bizarre, alternate reality? _"And why would you be so kind?"

"Well, we may not have had the best beginning, but I have a family and a home thanks to you. You saved Henry, you cured my father's dream shade poisoning. You sacrificed yourself and saved all of us from Pan; you made sure Zelena would never hurt anyone again. So, I figure this is the least I can do. Promise me?"

"I didn't stop Zelena," he replied carefully, "But, if it will make you feel better, I promise just the same…"

"That's actually one of the few reasons I came by; I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" Her gaze dropped to the ground momentarily, looking conflicted. The one thing about her that hasn't seemed to change is her difficulty expressing emotions, like him, she is far too guarded.

"My relationship with your son was…complicated. But Neal, or Bae, was a good man, he was your son and Henry's father and Zelena took him away from us. She was going to kill my baby brother and destroy all of us in that curse. Oh yea, I wanted her dead, but as Regina said, heroes don't take vengeance." He could only nod in reply, suspicious that she was setting a trap. Why else would the Sheriff waltz in here and declare how happy she was someone was dead?

"You said there were a few things…" he prodded, becoming increasingly unsettled at the sudden shift in her personality. Her expression turned serious. "Am I under arrest, Sheriff?" he teased anxiously.

"No, although you should be…" With her calm demeanor and the amused look on her face, he honestly couldn't tell if she was joking.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean that I watched the surveillance video, Gold. David told me there was an issue with the tape, but I wanted to see for myself. It looks like magic was only a temporary solution…." she said, keeping her eyes locked on his, no doubt looking for a lie, or an expression of guilt to back up her claim. This was a test, and she was using the oldest trick in the book. Did she really believe he would confess to murder so easily?

"I'm afraid I've no idea what you're talking about, dearie. The others were there; they'll all confirm that we saw the same thing – Zelena committed suicide."

"Oh fine, play innocent." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, "And don't worry, you don't have to break into the station and steal the tape. It got ruined while I was watching it and, well, it'll never be seen again." She stated glibly, looking more pleased with herself than concerned for her job.

"Destroying evidence is a crime, _Sheriff_, and if you're not arresting me, then you must want something." He said; his voice low and threatening. She shrugged dismissively, a crooked smile on her lips as she shook her head.

"Nothing for right now, but let's just say you'll owe me a favor – a big, monumental favor."

"Touché, dearie...you're learning…" Her smirk widened into a broad smile, as if gaining his approval pleased her.

There was a confidence about her now, reminiscent of the tenacity she had when she first arrived in Storybrooke. It's been far too long since he's seen this side of her, the part of her she seemed to lose after she broke the curse – the part of her he missed the most. They were a pair of desperate souls and he knew all too well that her confidence back then was but a thin veneer to mask her doubt and fear of inadequacy – that despite all her defiance, underneath it all she feared him. But this was something more.

There was a substance to it now coming off her in waves, a weight that he could feel around him in every step she took. The only time he ever felt as confident as she looked was when he gained the power of the dark one. This was the product of true love – the Savior in all her power – and she was offering to cloak his sin of murder. There was a game she was playing, though what it could be – or why – was lost on him. But at the devilish smirk on her lips – at the mischievous light in her eyes – his curiosity piqued. He was intrigued, and he wanted to play.

"Very well, in exchange for you keeping me out of prison; I will owe you a big, _monumental _favor." She pushed off his desk and held out her hand.

"Deal." A thrill coursed down his spine as she held his gaze, their hands joining in a firm grip. Without so much as another word, she released him and started toward the front of his shop. He let her go, his mind still trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Oh, there is one more thing…" came her voice. He turned to see her at the entrance to his office. "I heard a rumor that Belle has your dagger, but that's obviously not true." And with that statement he was no longer intrigued, but downright terrified. _So that was it… she was after his dagger?_

"What's your point, dearie?"

"The Dark One has his uses. Please don't give Belle – or anyone else – the real dagger. I would hate to see anything like this happen again." The alarms were sounding in his mind as he closed the distance between them, backing her against the wall. She held his gaze evenly, not the least bit phased or frightened, seeming to absorb his presence and turn it back against him.

"Miss Swan, I don't know what you're playing at…" he paused for the length of a breath.

"I know." She mumbled somewhat sadly before he could finish his statement. She smiled then, the determination and mischief returning to her eyes. "But you'll remember in time. I'll make sure of it."

"To what exactly are you referring?" he demanded, quickly growing tired of her game.

"We had a deal…"

"Our deal was done when you helped me find Bae."

"Yes, but you and I made another deal…when you helped me in the Enchanted Forest." He scoffed, laughing as he backed away, certain now that this was an elaborate joke.

"Well then, dearie that would be the first time someone owed me a favor that I don't know about…"

"Not if you drank a forgetting potion…" For the first time since she walked in, Emma was entirely serious, all hints of mischief and teasing now gone. He held her gaze, hoping he looked more intimidating than he currently felt.

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"To protect your future…" Now it was Emma who closed the distance between them, leaning so close to his face he thought she might kiss him. His body tensed instinctively, frozen in place as her lips caressed his ear. "Whenever you want help remembering – just let me know." A shudder coursed through him, the subtle scent of her perfume teased his nostrils as she placed a kiss to his jawline, pulling away with a truly devious smirk plastered on her lips.

His heart beat wildly in his chest as his breathing intensified, the skin still tingling like an electric current where Emma's lips had kissed him. _Kissed him,_ he repeated in his mind, _she had kissed him_. Emma Swan – the Sheriff and Savior who was barely able to tolerate him – had just kissed _him_. As his mind whirled he clenched his jaw, leveling her with an indignant glare.

"You're playing a dangerous game, dearie." He warned her once he regained his bearings.

"_We both are_…" she whispered, still close enough to kiss. The challenge was set her in eyes as she slipped from the wall, practically daring him to come after her – to find out what she was hiding behind that smirk. "Your secrets are safe with me. You know how to reach me." And with that she disappeared through the curtain and as the bell chimed, he watched her stroll from his shop like she just conquered a kingdom. Emma managed to do the impossible…and left him entirely speechless.

He released a trembling sigh and inhaled deeply as if her words had stolen his ability to breathe. The urge to chase after her – to make her tell him exactly what she knew that he didn't – was overpowering. She'd given him a taste of his own medicine, a taste he'd experienced only once before on the night he became the Dark One. Emma knew something he didn't; she kept some vital piece of the puzzle locked away. From experience, he knew it was a game changer, and he knew that when you want to close the deal, it's the one detail you don't mention. If it weren't for that fact Belle was waiting for him, than he would be hot on Emma's heels.

His mind became a whirlwind of confusion, fear, and rage as he locked the doors, walking the short distance to Granny's. What had he agreed to? What had happened in the Enchanted Forest that changed her so? The future hadn't been altered, well, as far as he could tell everything was still the same. He was still with Belle, Baelfire was still dead, Pan and Zelena were both defeated and no longer a threat. Had she changed something in the past that affects only them? If she did, what effect would that have on his, or _their_, future? Was that why everything suddenly felt so wrong with Belle?

It could be a spell or some residual magic that Emma brought back with her, or perhaps she was just playing a cruel game. There was no way for him to know for certain what had transpired between them, and perhaps Emma was counting on that in order to play her game. But the more he thought about it, the more it became increasingly clear that wasn't the case. She may have been overly flirtatious and suggestive, but everything she said about helping him was sincere, of that he was certain.

Once, not too long ago, just getting Emma to agree to _tolerate_ him was a monumental task. Now she is covering his crimes and offering god only knows what. He raked a hand through his hair, exhaling deeply as the bell chimed over the door. Nothing made sense.

Belle smiled and waved from the booth and his heart sank at the sight of her. With the exception of Bae, Gold finally had everything he'd ever wanted. Did he even want to know what Emma was talking about? Whatever happened between them clearly didn't affect the here and now. Was knowing really worth the risk?

Between Cora and Zelena, he'd had his fill of crazy women obsessed with him and with gaining power. All he wanted now was to settle down into the life that was finally within his reach.

"That was quick…" Belle said, smiling sweetly as he sat across from her.

"Yes, indeed." He mumbled, unable to meet her gaze, shifting anxiously in his seat. After nearly thirty years of coming here, he had the menu memorized, but he picked one up anyway if only for the distraction. Emma wasn't malicious or crazy, and she was nothing like Cora or Zelena, but he didn't know how else to make sense of her words or her behavior.

"I took the liberty of ordering for you…" Belle said softly. He nodded and forced a smile in thanks, his fingers drumming hard against the table as he set the menu back down. Belle reached out, her hand closing over his. "So, what did she want?"

"Hmm?" Finally, he lifted his gaze to see her look of concern. "Oh, nothing, the Sheriff just wanted to express her condolences for my son and to ask some questions regarding the death of Zelena." He explained quickly.

"Then why did she insist on speaking with you alone? I was a witness; I could've told her what we all saw, so could her own father." Belle huffed in frustration.

"Give her a break, Belle. Emma was just doing her job, and she is very particular in the way she does things." Belle sipped her iced tea, shrugging her shoulder in surrender.

"You know if I didn't know better, I might think that Emma and Princess Diana were the same person." She said matter-of-factly, stirring the ice cubes with her straw. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Of Wales?" she looked up and shook her head, laughing at his question.

"No, in our land, the princess who came to stay with us and study magic. They look like they could be twins." She rolled her eyes at his ignorance, "Don't tell me you don't remember. You said she was the most promising student you ever had."

"Oh, yes, of course – _that_ Princess Diana…" he lied, laughing lightly. Regina was the only student of magic he'd had, and she wasn't invited to live with him. If Belle remembered someone who he is almost certain didn't exist in the original timeline, then that destroyed his theory this was all a game.

"So, you're not in trouble, then?" Her grip tightened on his hand, her thumb stroking his skin lightly, drawing his attention.

"No, of course not."

"Good…that mess is all behind us now. We can finally move on – together." He tried to smile, his gaze fixed on their joined hands. This was all wrong, nothing made sense. The more he thought of it, the more his heart raced with the stress of not being able to remember, pulling his hand away from Belle.

He barely saw the slighted look on her face as Ruby approached the table, setting their meals before them. He nodded in thanks, the sight of the hamburger making him lose his appetite entirely. This had to be a dream, and at any moment, he hoped to wake up.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, his ire rising with his confusion. Her eyes widened in surprise, shrinking back slightly at his harsh tone.

"When you called me to come to the shop, you said there was something you wanted to ask me. It sounded quite important." She said, a small hopeful smile spreading on her lips.

"Oh, nothing. It was nothing important." Her smile faded as she nodded in resignation, turning her attention to her dinner. He had hurt her, the one thing he was consistently trying to not do, yet it was all he ever did, it seemed.

He wouldn't wait. As soon as Belle was asleep tonight, he was going to find out exactly what happened.

* * *

><p>Again, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review. I thrive on constructive criticism, just be kind in your delivery. Not sure how many chapters this will be, but I'd say at least 3 or 4, unless the plot bunnies strike. :)))<p> 


End file.
